Wild Kratts: Creepy Creatures!
by Bvega42
Summary: Halloween is once again here, and the Kratt brothers are out on a creepy creature. Looking for their costumes this year, for their Power Suits. The Vampire Bat for Chris, and the Goliath Tarantula for Martin. But the Villains were having plans this year as well. And started collecting scary looking animals. Will Halloween be ruined? (Set after Wild Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom.)
1. Scary Animals

It's that time of year again, and Halloween is nearing.

The Spookiest night of the year.

However you celebrate Halloween, whether it's going on for a walk in a cornfield or pumpkin patch. Trick or Treating with your friends. Going to a Halloween party in a cool costume like your favorite movie character.

Or watching the brand new Wild Kratts Halloween special.

Halloween involves some classic animals, like a black cat.

A lot of people think a black cat is kind of scary. Not true, and there's a superstition that if a black cat crosses your path, you'll have bad luck. But a black cat is only just your everyday average cat in black fur.

And there are many more misunderstood Halloween creatures.

Like spiders.

Now these guys may look a little creepy, and a lot of people are afraid of them. Like one example for is their 8 eyes, the 4 large eyes are for hunting prey, while the 4 smaller eyes are for defense to keep a lookout for predators. But they can do so many amazing things, like build large webs. Some species like the Golden Orb Weaver, has some of the strongest silk threads, strong enough to hold and trap birds.

And Wolves.

Now that howl might sound a little scary, but it's just the very cool way that Wolves talk to each other. Now Wolves are usually wary towards Humans, but they can attack if provoked or sometimes if defending their pups. But as long as you keep your distance, there's no problem. And Wolves have close family bonds between pack members.

And forget, Vampire Bats.

Now it may seem kind of creepy that Vampire Bats drink blood, and spend their days hanging upside down in dark caves. But once you learn more about them, you'll find they're a lot less creepy than they seem. And even though they drink blood, it's mainly from Cows, Human blood is a lot less of the bat's interest. And another cool thing, is that Bats are the only Mammals that have evolved powered flight.

So many cool creatures have superstitious stories made up about them. These false ideas are called Myths.

Another example of creepy creatures are Owls.

There are cultures around the world that think Owls bring bad luck, but it's all fake. Owls are nocturnal, hunting at night. And some Owl eyes can spot movement from a great distance, and once an Owl locks on to a prey item like a Mouse. They use their sharp talons to get their meal. Another thing that helps them hunt at night, are the silent feathers. Owl feathers have little ridges, fluffy ridges on the end so they fly silently.

To the Mouse it's like the death of silence.

Snakes are a classic Halloween creature. Now some are venomous, so you should never pickup a Snake, unless your a snake expert and know your snakes very well. Or an adult shows you how. To properly handle a snake, make you always make sure the snake is safely secured on your arm. The venomous snakes are what you really need to give respectful distance. But some can be in Halloween colors, like the Scarlet Kingsnake and Coral Snake that are in red, yellow and black. But there's a color difference between them, if red is touching black, Friend of Jack meaning it's a Kingsnake or Milk Snake. If red is touching yellow, Kill a Fellow meaning it's a Coral Snake. That works in the U.S. but in Central and South South America some Coral Snakes have the same stripe pattern of the American Kingsnakes.

Turkey Vultures get a bad rap, because these Vultures actually do a lot of good. They eat carrion or dead things which helps stop the spread of diseases. A Turkey Vulture can smell a dead animal from over a mile away. The weirdest thing about them is that their nostrils have a gap that you can see right through it, and out the other side.

But what about extinct animals?

Throughout Earth's history, the planet has seen many creepy and scary creatures that come and go. And some of them were truly monsters.

A little over 80 years ago, in Tasmania lived the Thylacine, or Tasmanian Tiger. These Marsupial predators can open their mouths wider than most Mammals. But sadly, they were over hunted by people thinking they are a threat to their livestock. And the last known Thylacine died September 7th, 1936, but there's been unconfirmed sightings of them since. So, it's a small chance that they might be still alive.

1 million year ago, in North and South America, lived a legendary killer. Smilodon, the most powerful Big Cat of all time. As big as a Lion, and armed with lethal 8 inch long saber fangs. As scary as they were, fossil records showed that some Smilodons were found together. If they're anything like Lions, they may have lived in family groups with several females and their cubs and with one male.

3 million years ago, in Africa where the first Human ancestors were around, lived a large creepy like ancestor of the Elephant. The Deinotherium, strangely this Elephant has downward curved fang like tusks, and a short truck. It's thought the tusk design was for scrapping bark from trees.

36 million years ago, living in the Tethys Sea, lived the most scary looking whale. Basilosaurus, at first people thought they were reptiles, because of their snake like body. But found out they are actually an early Whale.

65 million years ago, the continent of North America met it's largest predator. Tyrannosaurus Rex, at first glance it's almost a monster itself. With their monster jaws crushing 12,800 pounds of force, and bone crushing teeth some of which are 13 inches long. But this 40 foot, 7 ton predator has a softer side. Female T. Rex are very caring of their offspring.

72 million years ago, in South America, lived a predatory dinosaur called Carnotaurus. The horns over their eyes gave them their name for meaning Meat Eating Bull, and they almost look like the Devil version of a dinosaur. But the horns were likely used for display.

But with Mythical creatures, like Vampires, Ghosts, Goblins and Zombies.

Some creatures could earn a Halloween spirit. Like Dragons, they've been legends for centuries, stories from them worldwide. If they were real, they would be the only Vertebrate creatures with 6 limbs. Since their are 2 different body designs of Dragons, one group with modified arms into wings. And the other with 4 legs and wings on the shoulder.

So, tomorrow, have a creepy Halloween.

Or as Madea would say, "Happy Hollerween."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This version of Wild Kratts: Creepy Creatures happens to be in the verse with Jurassic World. And will included Amber and Blue. After Wild Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom.**

 **Oh, in case if you don't know. I'm truly afraid of Spiders.**

 **Ever seen a closeup picture of their eyes? Creeps me out. I think the creepiest of those are those of the Wolf Spider.**


	2. Creepy Creatures!

**WILD KRATTS HALLOWEEN**

 **CREEPY CREATURES!**

On a large clearing somewhere on the continent of South America, in a pumpkin patch close to nightfall. The Wild Kratts were getting ready for Halloween. Chris, Aviva and Jimmy were cleaning out pumpkins of their own to curve, Koki was busy on the Tortuga's leg.

And then, Martin appeared with a pumpkin of his own.

"Ah, this is a great pumpkin." Said Martin.

Martin hums as he walks by Chris, Aviva and Jimmy getting their Jack-O-Lanterns ready. And then suddenly Chris was splattered in the face by pumpkin insides. As it turns out, Martin was scooping out the inside his pumpkin, but wasn't paying attention of where he was throwing. And when he looks back, he finally saw what he did. As Chris' face was completely orange with pumpkin insides.

"Uh, thanks bro." Chris with an annoyed glare.

Aviva and Jimmy couldn't help but laugh.

Chris wipes the contains off his face. "Ok, yuck it up. But seriously, what are we gonna do for Halloween?"

"Hmmm?" Jimmy thought.

"Trick or treating?" Aviva suggested.

"A Halloween Party?" Jimmy said.

"A creepy creature adventure?" Chris suggested.

"How about a creepy creature adventure that turns into trick or treating on the over to a Halloween Party?" Martin suggested and placed his pumpkin over his head.

And then he started making spooky noises.

"Stop fooling around." Aviva said.

And then she gasped, and screamed playfully and ran from Martin.

"Well whatever we do, we can do it in this." Koki finishing up her work.

She then pulls up a lever, and then a bright orange flash appeared and the Tortuga's shell changed into an orange color with a Jack-O-Lantern face and the sun roof changed to show a pumpkin stem.

"Awesome." Chris said.

"Cool!" Aviva added.

"And, it's so orange." Jimmy in awe.

Martin laughs and removes the pumpkin off his head. "Wow, I'm definitely feeling the Halloween spirit now."

"Alright, we're gonna need costumes." Chris said.

"Way ahead of you bro's." Aviva said.

And then, she with Koki and Jimmy ran inside the Tortuga leaving Chris and Martin confused.

"What are they up too?" Chris asked suspiciously.

"I dunno." Martin shrugged. "Somethin' Halloweeny?"

And then, the light inside the garage revealed 3 familiar shadows.

"Oh, no, guys, watch out, the villains are here!" Chris cried.

The Kratt Brothers got to the ramp, and took a fighting stance.

"They're trying to take over Halloween!" Martin said.

And then the brightness of the light dims, and reveals it was actually Aviva, Koki and Jimmy dressed as Zach, Donita and Dabio.

"Ah!" The brothers surprised.

"Dabio, I must have a jewel dazzled trick or treat bag." Koki said in a Donita voice.

Jimmy kneels down with a pink Jack-O-Lantern bag. "Yes Donita. It's so pretty."

Then Aviva went up with a Zachbot bag. "Oh please. My bag is so much baggier." She then crossed her arms angrily.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zach was spying on them again. And seeing Aviva dressed and mimicking his voice had him offended.

"That costume is so ridiculous!" Zach said offended. "I never dress like that."

* * *

"Wow! You totally got us!" Chris said.

"Those are great Halloween costumes." Martin laughed as they walked down the ramp.

"Gracias!" Aviva said.

"Remember Amber's first Halloween?" Martin said. "She didn't even recognized us for a moment."

"Yeah, that was crazy." Aviva remembered. "It's going to be so fun to be the villains this year. And which one of you is going to be Gourmand?"

"And Paisley?" Koki added.

The 3 gave them mischief looks.

The 2 brothers glanced each other.

"Uh, not me." Martin shaking his head.

"Me neither." Chris as well. "I know what would make the best Halloween costumes ever." He turns to Martin. "You thinking what I'm thinking bro?"

"Oh yeah, we're thinking about Creature Power Suits!" Said Martin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zach was still spying on them.

"No... this is the best Halloween costume ever..." Zach said and then appears now wearing a Dracula costume. "Zachula!" He then covers his face like how a Vampire would do. "I 'vant' to steal your technology." He said in a Vampire voice and laughs evilly. And then he removes the fake fangs. "It's almost Halloween the most important question what's my scheme? Should I do something that makes me richer and more powerful? Of course! But what?" Then he snaps his fingers having an idea. "Yes! I know what I'll do.

He then moves over to a drawing board. "I can have a haunted house and fill it with lots of scary things." He draws a haunted house on the board. "Hmmmm... thought might be just the ticket." He then moves back to his computer. "Maybe the Wild Rats can give me some ideas. Spybots... infiltrate the Tortuga!"

The screen shows the Tortuga's quarters as the bot was showing Koki still dressed as Donita and was typing.

The Spybot moves closer, but Koki soon noticed it. And then she caught and crushed it in her hand.

"A Spybot!" Koki said. "Well, a little Spybot is not going to help the villains mess with this holiday." She then opens a drawer, filled with other Spybots that were caught and drops it in.

* * *

"Oh Yeah?" Zach said. "Think you can stop me! I've got a backup."

He then types on the keyboard.

And then the screen as some pencils moved and Koki didn't noticed.

* * *

The 2nd Spybot was hiding in a pencil holder which is a coffee cup with the Wild Kratts logo.

And then the Spybot carefully moves pass Koki.

* * *

"Now let's spy on what the Kratt brothers are talking about." Zach said.

* * *

The Spybot moves over, and spots Chris and Martin on the table going over their Power Discs on animals that would make Halloween perfect.

"We just have to figure out what creepy creature power we're going to activate for this Halloween." Chris checking his discs.

"Yeah, what animals are super cool and a little creepy?" Martin added.

* * *

That sparks Zach's interest.

"Ooh... they're talking about scary animals." Zach beamed interested. "This will help me." He writes down some notes.

* * *

Meanwhile, unaware that their being watched. Chris and Martin are going over every Creature Power Disc they could think of.

"Let's find those Creature Power Discs." Chris opening his Disc holder.

Martin reaches for his backpack, and dumps all his discs. "Yes, of a creepy cool creature like, Thorny Devil."

"Aye Aye." Chris said.

"Dragonfish." Martin said.

"Gila Monster." Chris said.

"Black Jaguar."

"Little Brown Bat."

"Komodo Dragon."

"Tasmanian Devil."

"Spider Monkey."

"King Cobra."

"Howling Wolf."

"Allosaurus."

"Carnotaurus."

"Tyrannosaurus."

"Velociraptor."

"Baryonyx."

* * *

"That's it." Zach said.

He then rushes over to the drawing board.

"I could get all these scary animals and make a Haunted House filled with them." Zach looking at the notes. "Then charge lots of money for kids to walk through and be scared silly." He then laughed.

* * *

In the Tortuga, Martin moves over to the big screen. "And lots of other creepy cool animals like Ghost Crab, Ghost Bat. There are Halloween animals we never met."

"Or made Creature Power Discs of." Chris added and looks at a calendar. "Hey look, Halloween is still a day away. We still have time for a creepy creature adventure to meet new animal friends."

"Oh and then there's the Vampire Bat." Martin said at the last part flashing a flashlight under him. "Inspiration for one of the greatest Halloween legends of all time."

Then the screen brings up a Vampire Bat shown in infrared camera vision in a dark cave. And Aviva, Jimmy and Koki appeared.

"Whoa..." The 3 went in awe.

"Vampire Bat, wow that's good." Chris said. "That who I want to be for Halloween. Where in the world do they live?"

"Right here in South America." Martin said. "Oh and you know who else lives here? The Goliath Tarantula. The world's biggest Tarantula and hairy too! Oh, that's who I want to be for Halloween!"

"Let's go find them!" Chris running off.

And soon Martin was behind him.

And soon, they were outside.

"I'll look for the Goliath Tarantula." Martin said.

"I'll try and find the Vampire Bat." Chris said.

Then Chris' Creaturepod beeped.

"Huh?"

Then a hologramic screen appeared showing Aviva.

 _"Hey if you find them, I'll program each of you a new Creature Power Suit for your Halloween costume."_ Aviva said.

And then it disappears. And the brothers high fived.

"Yeah!" They both said.

And then they ran off to find the Goliath Tarantula and Vampire Bat.

"Good luck Chris!" Martin called.

"You too Martin!" Chris replied.

And they went in different directions.

* * *

In Zach's lab, Zach laughs evilly.

"This is so perfect." Zach said and moves over to the drawing board. "While the bro's are busy looking for new scary animals, I'll collect the old scary animals. But there's a lot of them." He then moves over to computer. "Now, if I can just activate the tracking chips from the dinosaurs." And then the screen the location of each dinosaur. "There! Now to find the carnivores." And then the location blimps disappeared showing the carnivores. "Perfect! One of from each kind will do. I might need a little assistance from my fellow villains."

And then he begins to contact the other villains.

"Where are they?" Zach waited. "Aha!"

Then Gourmand, Donita and Paisley appeared with annoyed looks.

"Hello fellow villains." Zach greeted. "You will be happy I called..."

The 3 villains grumbled.

"...to share my latest genius endeavor." Zach continued.

 _"Ugh."_ Donita groaned.

 _"Ugh."_ Gourmand rolled his eyes.

"It will need your unique talents." Zach said.

 _"Hmmmm?"_ Gourmand, Donita and Paisley interested.

Zach brings out his drawing board. "We will have a haunted house featuring scary animals that parents will pay small fortunes for their little kiddies to walk through and be scared silly. It'll be great! Each of you will create your own terrifying room showcasing scary animals with your very scary skills."

 _"Well, these fearsome animals aren't going to collect themselves."_ Donita said convinced. _"Gourmand, you go to Africa. Paisley, Australia. I'll go to the Oceans and Zach you go to South America. Your Zachbots will stay in North America to gather those dinosaur carnivores."_

"And we'll call it the Scary Animal..."

But then the screen turns off before he can finish.

"...mansion!" Zach crossing his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, under the full Moon night in South America. 2 Bats were hanging upside down on the branch of a tree.

And below, Martin approaches a clearing with a small herd of 7 sleeping Cows. But he was having no luck of finding a Goliath Tarantula.

And Martin stops for a moment to catch his breath.

"No Goliath Tarantula yet." Martin said. "Ooh, but looks like I found some Cows."

One of the Cows wakes up and sees him, and then moos before lying it's head down to sleep.

Unknowingly, Martin was unaware that a Vampire Bat was behind him.

"But I don't want to be a moo Cow for Halloween." Martin complained.

He then approaches the nearest sleeping Cow.

"Ohhh, yeah I know how you feel, I'm tired too." Martin said to the Cow looking at him.

Martin then sat down and yawns. "Maybe I'll just rest here for a sec."

The Cow then went back to sleep not minding him. And Martin yawns, and then went to sleep laying on the Cow's shoulder. Then, the Vampire Bat flies under the Moonlight and then flies down. And lands on the ground, and then climbs up Martin's back. And then got to his shoulder as Martin slightly opens his right eye, and saw the Bat just right in front of him. And then the 3 inch Bat bears his 1/4 inch fangs.

Martin gasped with a slight jump.

"A Vampire Bat!" He beamed. "Oooh hooo! Phew." The Vampire Bat leaps off his shoulder and onto the Cow's shoulder.

"You're not scary." Martin said. "More like a little creepy and totally cool."

And then Martin noticed the Bat's nose. "Look at that nose. Specially designed for sensing heat." The Bat sniffs for the best spot. "The heat of blood."

And the Vampire Bat climbs up higher across the shoulder to get a better spot.

"Blood is what a Vampire Bat eats." Martin said. "And that's what he's searching for." He then calls Aviva on his Creaturepod. "Hey, Aviva, you getting this?"

Then Aviva appeared on the screen. _"I sure am."_

* * *

Aviva is at her station as her screen shows a Vampire Bat on a sleeping Cow.

"Let's break it down." Aviva bringing up a thermal image of the cow.

 _"The Vampire Bat is drawn to the heat of the blood that flows near the surface of the Cow's skin."_ Martin explained as the Heart and blood vessels of the Cow appeared. _"When the Bat finds the spot,-"_

* * *

"cue razor sharp teeth."

The Vampire Bat bears his fangs out, and then bites the skin which the Cow didn't flinched.

"He nips the neck with his incisors." Martin continued. "Blood flows."

And then the Vampire Bat begins to lick up the blood with his tongue.

"The Bat licks up the blood." Martin said. "Blood is the Vampire Bat's number one food."

* * *

 _"Oh and check it out."_ Martin said. _"The Vampire Bat has a special grooved tongue that is really good at licking up blood."_

Aviva's screen showed a close up of the Bat's tongue grooves.

 _"The special formula of the Bat's spit, or saliva, keeps the blood flowing. Oh, they can drink 2 tablespoons of blood in around 20 minutes. That's a full meal for the Vampire Bat."_

* * *

"Not enough blood to harm the Cow, who's still sleeping by the way, but enough to give the Vampire Bat the meal it needs to survive." Martin said.

And then the Vampire Bat hops down to the ground.

"Uh oh, but with a full belly, the Vampire Bat has to rest for a while before it takes off, but he can still walk around... and run!" Martin said as the Vampire Bat moves across the ground.

But a Vampire Bat on the ground is vulnerable to ground predators, like snakes, cats and large spiders and other animals that would see a Bat on the ground as a snack.

"You know the Vampire Bat is the only Bat in the world who can run and jump!" Martin said as the Bat runs and stop near him. "Oh oh cool! Look at him go." He watches as the Bat moves across the ground. "Ooh he looks really creepy cool." And he turns to Aviva on his Creaturepod.

 _"Increible!"_ Aviva said. _"That is amazing! Vampire Bat powers are some unusual and interesting Creature Powers."_

"Oh yeah they're gonna make a great Halloween Creature Power Suit for Chris." Martin said.

Aviva gasped having an idea. _"Let's surprise him!"_

"He's going to love it!" Martin said.

And then the Vampire Bat lands on the back of his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the depths of the forest.

Chris was looking around through the trees looking for any signs of a Vampire Bat. And at the moment, he's climbing up a tree and near him was a hole in the trunk.

"I would really love to find a Vampire Bat, so I could have a Vampire Bat Power Suit for my Halloween costume." Chris said.

He finally got to the hole and looks inside, but looks as if nothing was living in there for a while.

"Nothing in there." Chris climbed back down to the ground.

Once on the ground, he walks around looking for any trace of a Vampire Bat. After a while, he noticed a cave.

"They might be inside that cave." Chris beamed.

Vampire Bats usual hang out in the safe dark depths of caves during the day. And to avoid the daylight predators from outside.

Chris enters inside the cave and looks around with his flashlight shining the light. Looking for anything, even a glimpse of a Bat.

"Here Batty, Batty, Batties." Chris called.

Unknowingly, above Chris on the cave ceiling, there was slight movement as something crawled across the ceiling.

Chris then stops and looks around, but no signs of Vampire Bats, or any kind of Bat.

"Hmmm, you'd think there'd be some Vampire Bats hanging from the ceiling." Chris shining the light on the stalactites of he cave ceiling. "But nothing."

But then, just behind, a Goliath Tarantula crawled down on the wall. And curiously raised up 2 from it's front legs. Barely touching his hair.

"Wah!" Chris jumped a bit and causing the Spider too back away into the shadows. "Is someone there?"

And then the Goliath Tarantula crawls back down behind him. And then, it reaches out with it's leg touching Chris' right ear.

"Aaahh!" Chris jumps and turns as the Spider quickly retreats. "Who is that?"

Chris walks behind a section of rock, and when he appears again. The Goliath Tarantula hitches a ride on his head.

"Hmm," Chris then reaches his head to scratch, but his hair felt different. "huh, why does my hair feel fuzzier?"

He then glances up, and saw the Goliath Tarantula right on his head.

"Uh oh... A Goliath Tarantula!" Chris trembled. "Terrific!" He then beamed.

* * *

After getting the dinner plate sized Spider off his head, and onto his hands.

Chris walks back outside the cave to get a better look of the Tarantula.

"You're not scary." Chris said. "You're just really creepy cool."

* * *

In her station, Aviva was busy with the Vampire Bat Power Suit.

Then Chris appeared on her screen, and causing her to jump.

 _"Aviva you're got to see this spider!"_ Chris said.

Aviva turns and saw the Goliath Tarantula.

* * *

 _"Amazing."_ Aviva in awe.

Chris then lifts up the spider on his right hand to his level.

"Look at those fangs." Chris said as the spider rears up in a defensive stance with 2 front legs lifted up, and showing it's half inch fangs.

"They inject venom for hunting." Chris said.

* * *

 _"Lucky for me, he's not hungry right now. And they have a great defense."_

And then the screen showed a side view of the Goliath Tarantula. _"And when he's alarmed the Tarantula can rub his abdomen with his hind legs to release urticating hairs, which are irritating to the skin."_ Then the screen as the spider rubs the side of his thick abdomen releasing hairs, and a close up shows a hair strain that actually has hooks instead of the smooth long strain that Mammals have.

"That's cool." Aviva said.

* * *

"And check out this offense." Chris said as the Tarantula crawls across his wrist. "8 strong legs. He's called the Birdeating Spider because they have been seen eating and catching Birds. Also Rodents and Lizards."

And believe or not, the Goliath Birdeating Spider is big and tough enough, to tackle and eat venomous Snakes. Like the Fer-De-Lance, and the Bushmaster, but they're likely to go after them as babies rather than an adult 11 foot long Bushmaster.

* * *

"Wow, that's some good stuff!" Aviva said.

* * *

Chris chuckled. "This is going to make a great new Creature Power Suit for Halloween, for my bro."

 _"Yeah let's surprise him."_ Aviva said.

* * *

 _"Martin is going to love it."_ Chris said gazing at the spider.

And then the screen turns off, and switches to showing a Goliath Tarantula, and a Vampire Bat.

"The Goliath Tarantula and the Vampire Bat." Aviva said and then spins around in her chair. "They're both going to love their new Creature Power Suit surprises."

And then Koki appeared with 2 gray Creature Power Discs. "Here are 2 blank Creature Power Discs." She handed them to her.

"And you've gotta program both of them into Halloween surprises." Jimmy added.

"Yeah! There's not much time." Aviva said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zach was still spying on them.

 _"Yeah, I gotta get busy."_ Aviva said.

Zach takes a breath, but turns to the Zachbot next to him. "Can they hear me?" He asked just to be safe.

The Zachbot shook his head.

"Well us villains are getting busy too." Zach said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Africa.

Gourmand was in his truck, in hot pursuit of a Spotted Hyena.

"Yeeehaaa!" Gourmand ready to catch him. "You can't run from me Hyena!" Soon, he was right next to the Hyena. "Gotcha!" He caught the Hyena in his net.

And then he sets him down next to a Bat Eared Fox.

"Now that I gotcha it's off to Madagascar for the Aye Aye." Gourmand said.

And then, Gourmand deploys the flight mode of his truck. And soon takes off in the air, to Madagascar.

* * *

Thousands of miles to the south in Australia.

A Thorny Devil wanders across the desert. And then a robot arm snatches him and lifts up. Up to Paisley's paving machine.

"Good job." Paisley said. "We're making progress."

The Thorn Devil is brought into a cage, along with a Tasmanian Devil.

"We have a Thorny Devil and a Tasmanian Devil." Said Paisley. "Roll on Rex!"

And then, Rex starts up the paving machine. And begins moving leaving a trail of road behind them, stretching for miles.

* * *

Meanwhile, 4,000 miles away and out in the open waters of the Pacific Ocean.

Donita was laying on her chair on her boat. While Dabio fishes any creepy scary ocean creatures.

And soon, Dabio has a bite on his fishing rod. And begins to pull it in.

"Ooh... I got a big one Donita." Dabio called.

"Well hurry up and reel it in." Donita said. And then she took a sip of her drink.

After a small struggle, Dabio finally hauls in a Goblin Shark over 3,000 feet down. And the shark lands into the pool.

"A Goblin Shark?" Donita said. Ooo... how delightfully scary." She went and looks at the shark. And then turns to Dabio just standing. "Dabio, keep fishing."

"Yes, Donita." Dabio rushes back to the side of the boat.

Dabio soon drops the hook into the water. And after several minutes, he has another bite.

"Oh, oh, ooh... I got another one Donita." Dabio called.

He then begins to haul whatever he caught up. And it was brought up, but instead of a big fish. It was actually Dragon Glow the Dragon Fish that the Wild Kratts met on their Creatures of the Deep Sea adventure.

"Ooh another one." Donita beamed and gasped. "A Dragon Fish!"

And they watched as the deep sea fish swim around on the pool.

"Ooh.. frightening fishes." Dabio said.

"Sea monsters for the Scary Animal Mansion." Donita said and laughed. "Scary I love it.

"Yeah." Dabio laughed.

He then got back to the boat's side. And drops in the hook, and after a minute there was a bite.

"Oh, I got another." Dabio said.

"Well, bring it up." Donita demanded.

Dabio begins to real it in, but this time he was having trouble even pulling. And forcefully walks to the other side. Whatever he caught, was clearly something big.

But then he lost his grip and slides on the floor. He holds on tightly on the rod, but then the fishing line started whirling as it was quickly being pulled from whatever was on. And then the line stop whirling.

"Uh, oh." Dabio fearing what's next.

Then suddenly, Dabio was pulled clear over the boat and fell into the water. And he starts skimming over the surface as he holds on to the rod.

"Dabio, quit messing around!" Donita yelled. "Get back here!"

"HELP!" Dabio cried.

Donita groaned and faceplams herself. "Mannequins!"

Soon her Mannequin Robots appeared and then flew out and soon got to Dabio. And then pose beamed whatever was on the line. And then they begin to drag them back to the boat. And Dabio climbs back to the ship.

"Okay, bring up what you have." Donita ordered.

And then the Mannequins bring up the animal. As then, it was revealed to be a colossal reptile. It was the Mosasaurus from Jurassic World.

Of course, Donita wasn't familiar with other animals in the dinosaur time. But she did heard about large ocean reptiles during their time.

"Ah, a Mosasaurus." Donita examining her. "She'll be perfect for the Mansion."

"Ah, where do we put her?" Dabio asked.

The pool was too small for the giant reptile.

"My Mannequins can just hold her until we get her into a tank." Donita said.

* * *

Meanwhile in North America.

A team of Zachbots have already captured a Baryonyx, Carnotaurus, and soon captured an Allosaurus.

And then they begin to go after Wrecksy, as soon as they found her. She quickly destroys one before they finally restrained her.

And soon brought her into a cage.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest of South Amercia. Zach was on his hover deck flying through the forest.

And soon found 2 Zachbots with cages.

"Zachbot's, show me something scary I like!" Zach demanded.

One Zachbot went up to him, and then brought out Shadow.

"That's not scary, it's a Black Jaguar." He said. "Okay, so what scary thing can you do?" He leans towards the cub.

And then Shadow brought out his front paws, and started messing with his hair.

"That is not scary." Zach said and then fixes his hair. "What else scary do you got?"

And then the other Zachbot appeared, and brought out Grabsy.

"And that is not scary too." Zach facepalming himself.

Grabsy blinked.

"We have to find more scarier animals." Zach said.

And then he heads off, and as they moved through the trees. Suddenly there was something big and orange ahead.

"Aaaaahh!" Zach screamed.

And then they stopped.

"A giant pumpkin!" Zach cried in fear.

 _"And we're almost through our diagnostic checkup."_ Koki's voice heard.

"Hold on a nanosecond." Zach realizing what it was. "That's the Turtle Ship in disguise."

And then Grabsy reaches through the bars, and then pulls Zach by his ear.

"Oh, you're annoying!" Zach pulling free.

And Grabsy dribbles.

"But still not scary." Zach said.

 _"Technology checkup complete."_ Said Koki's voice.

"Technology?" Zach thought. And then gasped. "The Miniaturizer! That's it! All of these tiny animals would be scarier if they were bigger. And I can Big Size them with the Miniaturizer. I can turn all these teenie weenie animals into scary monsters!" He then he pulls out his invisibility cloak. "I'll just sneak in with my invisibility cloak..." He then puts it on. "... and snatch the Miniaturizer." He pulls up the hood, and he then turns invisible. "They won't see me coming."

He then walks up the ramp.

* * *

Inside the main quarters, Aviva shows out a red Vampire Bat Power Disc.

"Surprise!" Aviva said. "A Vampire Bat Power Disc."

Chris was totally stunned. "What? How?" And grabs the Disc.

"Ooo, yeah, I found the Vampire Bat, made the observations and Aviva did the rest." Martin explained. And then he sighs. "But I didn't have any luck with finding the biggest Tarantula in the world."

"But I did!" Chris said. "Show him Aviva!"

And then Aviva brought a light turquoise Goliath Tarantula Power Disc. "A Goliath Tarantula Power Disc."

"Whoa!" Martin beamed and grabs it. "Way to got bro."

"Let's activate." They both said.

"But aren't you forgetting something?" Koki asked.

"Yeah, where are the animals?" Jimmy asked.

"Ahhh, you mean this Vampire Bat?" Martin reaching behind his head and brought out the Vampire Bat.

"And this Goliath Tarantula?" Chris bring out the Goliath Tarantula from behind his head. "Here you go." He hands the spider to Martin.

"Oh, you'll need this guy." Martin handing Chris the Bat.

Unknowingly, Zach was close by in his invisibility cloak.

"Oh this is great." Zach said. "They're so distracted by the animals that I'll grab the miniaturizer and get away before they even notice."

Zach them walks over to Aviva's desk, and then grabs the Miniaturizer. And slips it in his cloak. And walks away.

Meanwhile, Chris and Martin begin to activate their Power Suits.

"Insert Creature Power Disc." They both said. "Touch creepy cool creatures." They touched the Bat and Spider." Activate Halloween Powers!" They then activated their Suits.

And Chris' left arm became a Bat wing, and his foot into a Bat foot. And then a Vampire Bat mask design appeared over his head. And Martin's suit turns into a Goliath Tarantula version with 4 functionally arms and legs.

"Happy Halloween!" They both said.

"Whoa!" Aviva, Koki and Jimmy said. But Jimmy was a little nervous unlike Aviva and Koki being amazed.

"Those are really, really, really creepy cool." Jimmy said.

"Boring." Zach said behind him.

Jimmy looks behind him. "What? Who said that?"

"Me the ghost." Zach said. "Boo!"

Then Jimmy screamed and quickly dove behind the Teleporter. And then looks over.

Martin was confused by Jimmy's behavior, and then Zach walked behind him. But then he felt something pass by.

"What? Hey, my hairs are standing up." Martin noticing the hairs on his spider legs standing. "Something isn't right around here."

The hairs of Tarantulas, as well as a defense. Is also an early warning system, the hairs can detect vibrations of approaching animals. And it helps them detect predators that are close by.

"I sense danger." Martin said. "I'm having a defensive reaction!"

Everyone else was concern.

"Get down everybody." Martin warned and then started shaking the hairs off. "I can't stop it. Because when I rub my hind legs over the back of my abdomen my urticating hairs will shoot out to confront the danger. Oh!"

And then some of the hairs started hitting Zach still invisible, and then sticking to his cloak.

"OWWWW!" Zach screamed in pain.

The Wild Kratts recognized that voice anywhere. "Zach!"

"What?" Zach stunned. "How do you see me?"

"The urticating hairs of the Tarantula are sticking all over your invisibility cloak." Martin said.

Then Zach's face appeared. "Ow and irritating." And then the hood slips off, revealing himself. "Ow! They're sticking through my cloak, prickly. Ooo, tingling!" He then cries in pain from the hairs. "Owey, ow ow..." He then removes the cloak. "So back at ya!" He then whips the cloak throwing the hairs off and flying towards them. "Here!"

The hairs were flying like arrows towards them.

"They're sharp! Take cover!" Martin called.

Martin and Chris quickly shields the others from the hairs.

And Zach laughs with his cloak back on. And then begins to leave.

"Everybody okay?" Martin asked.

"Yeah fine." Aviva said.

"But, Zach's getting away!" Koki said.

They saw the automatic door closed.

"Uh, oh." Chris said.

They begin to chase after him, and soon got to the garage.

"Where'd he go?" Koki not seeing him.

"I've got a Creature Power that can find him." Chris smiled. He then pressed a button on his Bat mask. "Activating heat seeking Vampire Bat nose structure."

And then, a bright yellow green sharp like tip of the Bat's nose appeared. And then, everything was switched to thermal vision.

"Scanning... Aviva, Koki." Chris said seeing them in their body heat. And then he saw a heat signature next to the Createrra.

Even though Zach's invisibility cloak is invisible to the human eye. But like all Mammals, Humans included give out body heat. So animals like Rattlesnakes, Pythons, Boas, Vampire Bats can easily spot him. Even in total darkness.

"Zach! Gotcha!" Chris said. "By the Createrra!"

Then Martin jumps towards him. "I'll get him!"

Zach begins to sneak away, but then Martin lands on top of him.

"Gotcha!" Martin said. "Said the spider to the fly."

"Zachbots help!" Zach cried.

And then 3 Zachbots came in, and then they surrounded Martin. One Zachbot reaches out with it's claw, But Martin caught it. And then another reaches out, but Martin caught that with another hand.

"More urticating hairs?" Martin fired some hairs at a Zachbot.

"Ooh!" Zach groaned.

Then a Zachbot grabs him. "Huh?"

And then the Zachbot slips out of the cloak. And they begin to leave.

"Fly away! Fly away!" Zach said.

And they were soon cleared away form the Tortuga.

And then Aviva leaned outside. "But Zach, you're forgetting your invisibility cloak!"

"So?" Zach hopped onto his hover deck. "I've got one of your inventions.

"What?" Aviva said.

"Consider it a trade." Zach said and then flew off.

"But I don't want a trade." Aviva said.

"I'll get him because Vampire Bat powers give me wing!" Chris said.

And the, Chris took off flying after Zach. And soon he was able to catch up to Zach, and saw him entering his plane. And the ramps closes.

"I'll fly in through the belly hatch." Chris said.

Chris begins to fly towards the plane, but then the plane's engines started up. And then Chris was blown away into a tree.

And the plane takes off into the air.

And then Chris pokes his head from the branches completely dazed.

"Bats are good flyers expect when they meet a jet engine." Chris said.

* * *

Back at the Tortuga, Koki quickly got to her station working what which invention is missing.

"We need to find out what invention Zach took." Aviva said.

"Check... check." Koki going over the list. "Uh oh."

"What?" They all asked.

"The Miniaturizer." Koki announced. "It's gone!"

* * *

In Zach's plane, Zach once again has the Miniaturizer in his grasp.

"It's mine, the Miniaturizer's mine!" Zach said.

* * *

The Wild Kratts were soon able to lock on his location, and where he's heading.

"Looks like he's on a course directly to... Pumpkin Town!" Koki said.

"Oh, we gotta follow him." Chris said. "Jimmy!"

"On it!" Jimmy rushed to the cockpit.

"Pumpkin Town?" Martin said. "That sounds like the perfect place to trick or treat."

"First we get our Miniaturizer back and then we can trick or treat." Chris said.

Koki types in the coordinates. "Plotting coordinates now."

And the Tortuga begins to leave South America, and following Zach's plane.

* * *

Hours pass, and it was now night.

And the Tortuga flies over a forest.

And Jimmy enters the main room. "Still on course for Pumpkin Town. We should be there soon."

"Yo bro, feeling that Vampire Bat Power Suit?" Martin called still in Goliath Tarantula Power.

Chris was hanging upside down on the sun roof. "Oh yeah!"

And then, Chris flies down and everyone ducks as he flew by. And that caused Jimmy to scream, and then he faints and drops to the floor.

"Jimmy?" Aviva turns to him.

"I think he's fainted." Koki said.

Martin chuckled. "Oh yeah, I'll wake him up. Activate Tarantula tickle legs!"

And then Martin started tickling Jimmy with his 4 Tarantula arms. And soon, Jimmy started laughing and wakes up.

"It worked!" Martin spins around.

But then, he accidentally swats a pumpkin, and it hits the screen.

"Hey! Don't break the giant screen." Koki said.

"Huh, what?" Martin turns but accidentally bumps Aviva's M.I.K, causing it to shake. "Oops!"

"My Mobile Invention Kit!" Aviva gasped. "It's falling!"

She then rushes towards it.

"I'll save it." Chris rushed by, but misses and crashes into the Createrra that was somehow brought up.

"Who parked the Createrra there?" Chris asked with his face pressed against the windshield.

He then slid off.

"Oops." Martin said.

Then Aviva rushed to her M.I.K, and quickly stables it before it tipped over.

"Gotcha." Aviva said. "You're safe." She then brought the M.I.K over to her station.

"Guys what are you doing?" Koki asked.

"Yeah." Aviva wondering the same.

"Oops sorry." Martin said. "It's hard to have 8 legs and control them all at ounce.

And then one of the Tarantula arms smacks him in the face. "See what I mean?"

"And I still have to get the hang of these wing." Chris said.

He then opened his wings, and showed a Koki and Aviva face shape in them.

"Ahh, deactivating would be a good idea right now." Koki said a bit muffled.

"No we can't because we left the Vampire Bat and Goliath Tarantula back in South America." Martin said.

"Living free and in the wild, where they belong." Chris said. "So we have to stay activated in our Creature Power Suits through Halloween."

"Because these are our Halloween costumes." Martin said.

"Well, just fold up those wings then." Koki pushing Chris' left wing aside.

And then Jimmy peered his head over them. "And keep your 8 hairy tickle-legs to yourself!"

"Until we get to Pumpkin Town!" Aviva finished.

* * *

Meanwhile, Paisley's paving machines are paving a concrete floor at the Scary Animal Mansion.

And Paisley and Rex stood on the porch, watching.

"The pavement is going down smooth, Rex." Paisley said.

"It'll be finished soon Paisley." Rex said.

"Good." Paisley said and then opens the doors to inside.

"Zach, everything's on schedule." Paisley announced.

"Good." Zach looking at his notes. "So Gaston, what are your plans for my Scary Mansion?"

"This!" Gourmand brought a giant cupcake and placed it on the table. "I plan to make 3 giant cupcakes decorated with jelly beans and when the kids reach up and take one, watch what pops out." He removes a jelly bean.

The cupcake then shook, and then Goblin pops out through the icing of the cupcake. As well as a Compsognathus.

Zach, Donita and Dabio just stared.

"That doesn't look very scary." Donita breaking the silence.

"That's cute!" Dabio smiled.

"That's why I have this, the Wild Rat's Miniaturizer!" Zach bringing out the Miniaturizer.

He then sets it in the table, and it turns on.

"We'll Big Size it and make it hugely scary." Zach said. He then went up Goblin and the Compsognathus. "I'll show you." And then he placed them both on the Miniaturizer. "Big Size it!"

And then, the Miniaturizer made Goblin 3 times bigger than his normal size. And the Chicken sized Compy was now as big as Blue.

"Stuff that in your cupcake!" Zach said.

Gourmand laughed, and then jumped on the table and ruffles Zach's hair. "Will do, Zachy boy." And then he approaches them.

"Don't call me that!" Zach yelled.

And then Gourmand grabs the 2 animals. "In you go little fellahs." He then lifts the icing of the cupcake up, and stuffs them inside it. "Gonna scare those little ones real good."

And then Gourmand carries the giant cupcake to his section of the Mansion.

"Chop, chop Dabio." Donita called. "Take the orange lizard, and the big lizard and oh, that one too."

Dabio rushes over with a wagon, and readies to load the Gila Monster, Komodo Dragon and Thorny Devil. And Donita moves over to the other cages.

"And the snarly devil thing." Donita said. "Oh, and as well as the horned short arm dinosaur. and the blue gray one, and the 2 big ones with the horns." She gestures to a Carnotaurus, Allosaurus, Triceratops and Sinoceratops. "Oh, and the one with the plates and spikes. And helmet one. And the Crocodile looking one." She points to the Stegosaurus and Stygimoloch and Baryonyx.

She then walks away, and Dabio made his way to them.

"On it." Dabio saluted. And loads them.

"The kids will walk down the runaway with monstrosities jumping out at them on the..." Donita said and then opens the doors of her section of the Mansion. "Runway of Doom!

Lightning flashes showing a runway.

"Well I have to get to work on my Labyrinth of Creature-bots." Zach appeared. "It'll be so scary."

And then, the Zachbots begin to load the last of the animals into Zach's section of the Mansion. Including Wrecksy as she growls in frustration trying to break free of her cage.

"Quiet, you!" Zach snapped. "You'll like scaring people."

Wrecksy growls at him.

"Hurry, it's almost Halloween!" Zach said. And then he turns around. "And time to... Scare some kids." He placed Vampire fangs on.

And then he laughs like an evil Vampire.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, kids were already out trick or treating.

3 of those are Wild Kratts kids, Jenny, who was dressed as a Raccoon. Ronan was dressed as a Lion, and Sani as a Parson's Chameleon.

And as they wandered from house to house, they noticed 2 silhouettes rushed by ahead of them.

"What was that?" Ronan questioned.

"I don't know, let's go look." Sani said.

The trio went over to where the 2 silhouettes disappeared. And as they peered behind a house, they found the silhouettes.

It was Blue and Amber out hunting at hunt, normally they won't come this close to neighborhoods. But the cooling temperatures of this time of year has allow them to be more active at night.

"It's Amber!" Jenny said.

"And Blue." Ronan said.

"I hadn't seen Amber since the last time before she was brought to Jurassic World." Sani.

"Hey, Amber's scale color actually makes her perfect as a Halloween creature." Jenny looking at Amber's amber orange coloration.

"You think she remembers us?" Ronan asked.

"One way to find out." Jenny said.

They then stepped out, and then the 2 Raptors noticed them. And were rather curious of them, and Amber almost recognized them. And then she cautious approaches them, and sniffs them. So sensitive is the senses of smell in dinosaurs, that Amber was soon able to recognized them through the costumes. And nuzzles them.

"Oh, it's real great to see you too, Amber." Jenny stroking her.

And then, the Tortuga in Halloween mode flies overhead.

"Is that a spaceship?" Sani asked.

"Or a giant flying pumpkin?" Ronan wondered.

And the the Tortuga lands in a clearing close by.

And Jenny soon recognized it. "No, it's the Tortuga!"

They then ran over to the Tortuga to meet the Wild Kratts. And the ramp opens and lowers down. Blue and Amber went with them as well.

"Wild Kratts!" The 3 kids said.

Then 3 shadows started to appear from the light.

Jenny gasped as they got familiar.

"Oh no!" They said. "The villains!"

Blue and Amber quickly rushed into the shadows and behind the legs of the Tortuga.

"Get me their candy!" Koki in her Donita costume and mimics her voice.

"Yes Donita!" Jimmy in his Dabio costume and mimics his voice.

And they both went down the ramp.

"I'm the smartest villain of all." Aviva in her Zach costume and mimics his voice.

"They've taken over the Tortuga." Sani said as they huddled.

Blue and Amber growled angrily, but Amber's was more aggressive. And Zach was the less favorite of the villains. But because she didn't know it was really Aviva. The costume was working too well for her.

And then Chris and Martin appeared.

"We'll stop them!" Chris said.

"This'll be fun!" Martin said.

And then Blue and Amber came out of their hiding spots and growled at them. And then the 4 begin to approached them.

"What are you doing?" Koki asked in her real voice.

"Wait... We're in costumes remember?" Jimmy nervously said in his normal voice. "Amber it's me, Jimmy!"

And then the brothers and Raptors pins the 3 on the ground.

"We're not real villains." Aviva said in her normal voice. And she, Koki and Jimmy removed their wigs. "Amber, it's me, Aviva. It's Halloween remember?"

Blue and Amber jumped back in surprised from that.

Chris and Martin glanced each other.

"We know. We were just playing a trick." Chris said.

"Well, that was a good one." Aviva said as they were out of their costumes.

"Yeah, you really fooled me." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, even the Raptors were fooled." Koki said stroking Amber. "Amber actually thought you were Zach, Aviva. Isn't he her less favorite villain?"

"Admittedly, I actually forgot about that." Aviva said.

Amber snorted.

"Do you want to come trick or treating with us?" Ronan asked.

Sani and Jenny got excited from that.

"Yeah, sure." Martin said.

"Love trick of treating." Chris said.

"Yaaaay!" The 3 kids jumped.

"Well there's a house over there." Koki said seeing one. Which was actually the Scary Animal Mansion. "Let's start with that one."

"Let's go!" Sani said.

And the 3 kids rushed over to the house, as the team watches.

"That's a pretty spooky house." Aviva said.

Koki brought out her tablet to scan it. "It sure is, but I'm showing that's where the tracking beacon of our Miniaturizer is coming from." Then the beacon showed it's moving. "Hmmm, it's moving around. I can't get a lock on it."

And then, they begin to head towards the Mansion, expect for Jimmy feeling nervous.

"Ahh, I think I'll stay here." Said Jimmy.

They soon joined the kid trio.

"Wait, that's not any house, it's a Scary Animal Mansion." Jenny recognizing it.

"Sounds kind of creepy cool." Martin said.

"You guys go check it out and I'll stay with Jimmy in the Tortuga and monitor the situation." Koki said and heads back to the Tortuga. "Jimmy, you still see the Miniaturizer?"

"Yup, it's still there." Jimmy said.

"Woo, time for some creepy cool fun." Martin said.

And then the kids and Aviva went to the house.

"And because it's Halloween and everyone's in costume, the real villains won't even know it's us." Chris said.

Martin gave a thumbs up. And they followed the others to the Mansion, as well with Amber and Blue.

And then Paisley and Rex appeared from behind a bush.

And Paisley reaches out her walkie talkie. "First group of kids heading your way, Zach." She called.

 _"Oh goody._

* * *

The group enters inside the Mansion, and the entire main hall was empty.

 _"Pick a door."_ Gourmand's scary voice was heard.

 _"Pick a door."_ Zach's scary voice was heard.

 _"Pick a door."_ Donita's less scary voice was heard.

"The one with cupcakes on it!" The 3 kids rushed to Gourmand's section. "The one with the cupcakes on it!"

They opened the doors to inside the room, and on a table were 3 giant cupcakes.

"Looks like Gourmand's room." Martin said knowing the chef's work.

"But the Miniaturizer will be with Zach." Chris said. "Find Zach, find the Miniaturizer. I'm gonna search for him."

"Good idea." Aviva said.

"Alright... Splitting up." Martin said.

And Chris and Martin high fived. And Chris flies away.

Meanwhile, Jenny, Ronan and Sani were looking at the cupcakes.

"Wow, those are some amazing cupcakes." Jenny beamed with excitement. And she went up to the one in the middle. "They look so yummy."

She then removes a blue jellybean off, and then the cupcake started shaking. And then Big Size Goblin and the Compsognathus emerges from the cupcake.

But instead of fear, the kids were excited.

"It's Goblin!" Ronan beamed. "The Aye-Aye. And a Compsognathus."

"I didn't know Aye-Ayes and Compys got that big." Sani said.

Then Aviva realized something. "That's what Zach's been up to."

"He Big Sized Goblin and the Compy with our Miniaturizer." Martin said.

The 3 kids went up to the mega sized baby Lemur and Compy. And Amber and Blue were surprised of seeing a dinosaur they usually hunt is as big as they are.

And then Gourmand appeared upset.

"You're supposed to be scared." Gourmand said. "What's happening here?"

"Gourmand!" Aviva and Martin rushed inside the room.

Outside, Chris saw them enter the room.

"They can handle Gourmand." Chris said. "I gotta find Zach. Activate Vampie Bat heat seeking power." And his heat vision is deployed. "Okay so where is Zach?" His thermal vision picks up Dontia and Dabio behind their doors. "Donita and Dabio... but no Zach." He then turns. "Let's try door number#3." He picks up Zach's heat as he walks behind the door. "There he is."

He then approached the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zach was unaware of Chris' approach.

"With a little help from the Miniaturizer, it's all going according to plan... hehehe." Zach snickered as the doors mysterious opened by themselves.

And then Chris enters and flew up.

And as Zach continues to flip the Miniaturizer, Chris reaches and caught it as it was in the air. And Zach realized it disappeared.

"Heeeeeyyyyy!" Zach complained.

"Psst... Hey Zach... You hoo. Up here." Chris said.

Zach turns and saw Chris hanging upside down.

"What?" Zach in disbelief.

"Wanna see me make the Miniaturizer disappear?" Chris asked. "Abra-cadabra!" He flies out.

"But... I... don't..." Zach stunned and the grumbles. "I don't need it anymore. I already used it!" He then enters inside the room. "Annoying flying Wild Rat." And then as he looks ahead, right in front of him was Chris. And that caused him to jump with a scream. "Don't do that!"

"That's annoying flying Wild Kratt." Chris corrected. "See ya Zach!"

He then flies away.

He flew over to Gourmand's section, and his Bat hearing picks up Gourmand's voice as if he was fusing.

"My Bat ears are telling me Martin's in trouble!" Chris said.

* * *

Inside the room, Gourmand actually has Martin pinned.

"I gotcha!" Gourmand holding him down.

And then Chris burst through the doors. "Martin!"

And then suddenly, Martin throws Gourmand off and caused him to crash into Chris. And unfortunately, Chris' suit started glowing.

"Oh no... I'm deactivating!" Chris cried.

And Chris' Vampire Bat Power Suit deactivates.

"Oh... Thanks Gourmand." Chris whined.

"No thanks needed." Gourmand still dazed.

"Hey, you found the Miniaturizer!" Aviva said as it was in front of them. "Good job Chris!" She picks it up.

"Yeah but now I have to find a new Halloween costume." Chris sadly said.

Aviva went up to him. "Don't worry Chris, Martin and I figured out that the villains have captured all sorts of Halloween animals. So once we rescue them, you'll have lots to choose from. But first, we're got to get Goblin and the Compy back to real size." She then readies to toss the Miniaturizer. "Okay kids, Miniaturizer coming in."

She then throws the Miniaturizer over to Goblin and the Compsognathus. And it activates under them.

And Aviva pushed the sizing button. "And Miniaturize."

And then Goblin and the Compsognathus were shrunk back to their normal size. And then the little dinosaur hops off, and runs away from the Mansion. And Aviva picks up Goblin.

"Big or small, you sure are cute." Aviva smiled.

"Oh hey Goblin, oh you want to climb on my spider legs?" Martin said as Goblin jumps onto him. And then taps on the activation button. "Oh, you like that button? Hey, so who else is here with you?"

"Let's check the other cupcakes to find out who's inside!" Chris said.

They went to the table.

"You pick first Jenny." Said Aviva.

Gourmand peers to look inside and laughed. "These ones will scare them for sure."

"I pick this one." Jenny picks a jellybean from the first cupcake.

And then the cupcake started shaking, and then Big Sized Grabsy popped out.

"It's Grabsy!" They all said.

"My turn." Ronan picks a jellybean from the last cupcake.

And the cupcake shook, and then Big Sized Shadow pops his head from the icing.

"It's Shadow!" Chris said.

And Shadow nudges Chris.

"How you doing buddy?" Chris smiled.

"Huh?" Gourmand confused of them not scared.

Big Sized Grabsy then picks up Jenny and Sani and hugs them.

"Ohhhh, Grabsy's so cute." Aviva laughed.

"They're not even scared a tiny bit." Gourmand said angrily. "Another one of Zach's great ideas that didn't work. I don't have time for this." He then walks away. "Gourmand, gone." He then slams the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Big Sized Grabsy was still hugging Jenny and Sani.

"Grabsy!" Sani hugged him. "He's holding us like we're the baby monkeys."

"He looks cute but watch out!" Martin said. "He'll mess with your..." And then Grabsy's tail wraps around him. And then Grabsy pulls Martin's hair up in the hair look he did to him the last few times they met. "...hair." Martin laughed. "You did it again."

Aviva then pushes the Miniaturizer a bit as Martin fixes his hair.

"Okay let's get this Miniaturizer working." Aviva said. "Everybody step away from the giant baby animals. Grabsy you first."

And then, Grabsy climbs down to the Miniaturizer.

"And miniaturize!" Aviva said.

And then Grabsy was back to he's normal size. And then hops onto Martin.

"Now, Shadow." Ronan said.

And Shadow climbs down to the Miniaturizer.

"Miniaturize!" They all said.

And Shadows was back to his regular size.

"I've got 8 legs." Martin went up to him. "I'll carry you Shadow."

Goblin taps on the activation button.

"Oh hey, careful there Goblin." Martin said. "Don't push that button. Don't want to cause a Creature Power Suit malfunction. Cause I am in the right suit to carry my animal friends."

They then headed outside.

"Hey I wonder what's behind that door?" Martin seeing Donita's door.

Then they opened the door. And then a spotlight revealed Donita.

"Welcome to the Runway of Doom!" Donita said. And then the lights were turned on and a large section of wall was glass filled with water. "Walk it if you dare." And then a set of red eyes were seen behind a curtain.

The group got to the end of the runway.

"Look at all those eyes." Aviva said.

"I wonder what creatures they belong to?" Chris wondered.

Donita then went up to them. "Stop being interested."

"Creepy." Ronan said.

"Cool." Said Jenny.

"You should be terrified." Donita said. "Dabio, unleash the beasts!"

Dabio steps out from the curtain. And then push a button on a remote.

And then, a pose beamed 6 foot Gila Monster walks out like a Zombie.

"Uh oh more Big Sized animals." Said Aviva. "Stay back kids. She's letting loose the monsters!"

"Yes! Ha!" Chris jumped on the runaway. "And you mean literally. A Gila Monster!"

The pose beamed Gila Monsters walks to the end of the runaway.

"Whoaa." The kids amazed.

Amber was surprised of seeing a Gila Monster almost her size. And she knows that they're only about 2 feet long.

"Time to deploy Miniaturizer." Aviva bringing out the Miniaturizer.

She then tossed under the Gila Monster, and then it turns on.

"Miniaturize!" Aviva said.

And then the 6 foot Gila Monster was back to a regular 2 foot Gila Monster.

And Martin reaches under him and holds him.

"Don't worry I've got a leg for you!" Martin said.

And then, another set of eyes got closer to the curtain. And then, a forked tongue was flicked at Chris.

Chris laughed from that. "I'd recognize that tongue anywhere."

And he turns, and then a pose beamed Mega Sized Komodo Dragon walks out.

"Komodo Dragon." Chris said.

And then the giant Komodo walks out.

"Whoa, the world's largest Lizard is even larger!" Ronan said.

Komodo Dragons grow to 10 feet long and weigh 300 pounds, but they're actually the largest living Lizard today. In Pleistocene Australia, there was a even bigger Monster Lizard.

Megalania.

Megalania grows twice as big as modern Dragons at 20 feet long, and little over half a ton. It was the biggest Lizard that has ever existed. So big, that it hunted the monster Marsupials that lived in it's home. It was the top predator of the Australia, that is until humans arrived.

And the Mega Sized Komodo was actually as big as one. In fact, the Komodo Dragon is the closest living relative of Megalania.

And then, appearing from the curtain, was a pose beamed Big Sized Thorn Devil.

"Enter the Thorny Devil." Martin said. "As big as a dinosaur!"

The Mega Sized lizards were even almost looked like dinosaurs themselves.

And then Chris zipped over to them. "Interesting."

"And amazing." Jenny said.

And then Donita zipped over to them upset of them not being scared.

"You're not supposed to be interested and amazed." Donita said. "You're supposed to be terrified and stupefied. Now, try this!"

And then a pose beamed Big Sized Tasmanian Devil came out and approached them. And with a pose beamed Carnotaurus, Baryonyx, Allosaurus, Stygimoloch, Triceratops and Sinoceratops and Stegosaurus appeared. And then the Mosasaurus appeared from a section of glass tunnel above them.

"Wow. A Thorny Devil!" Sani amazed.

"And a Tasmanian Devil!" Ronan said.

"Doubles the devils." Chris said.

"And a Carnotaurus, Baryonyx, Allosaurus, Stygimoloch, Triceratops, Sinoceratops and Stegosaurus and Mosasaurus." Jenny said.

"Hey, the horns almost make the Carnotaurus a devil version for a dinosaur." Sani said looking at the Abelisaurud's horns.

"T-Bone! Buddy." Martin said recognizing his Tasmanian Devil friend now full grown.

"Yay!" The kids cheered. "Fun!"

"No! Not fun!" Donita said. "Another one of Zach's great ideas that didn't work. Dabio, un-posed them let's go."

Dabio brought out the remote and pushes the button to un pose them.

"All done Donita." Dabio said.

But then the Carnotaurus turns to them.

"Uh oh." Donita nervously.

And then the Carnotaur snarls with it's teeth baring.

Dabio quickly grabs Donita, and then rushes away.

"I'm never listening to Zach again!" Donita cried.

And then the door slams closed behind them.

"We did it!" Jenny cheered.

"Now let's get our friends back to real size." Aviva said. "C'mon let's all push!"

Aviva and the kids pushed the Miniaturizer over to the 3 Big Sized animals.

"T-Bone you first." Aviva said.

And then T-Bone got on and sat on the Miniaturizer.

"Miniaturize!" The kids said.

And then T-Bone was brought back to his average Tasmanian Devil size.

"Get up here T-Bone." Martin picking him up. "Good thing I've got a lot of legs!"

And then Chris and Aviva pushed the Miniaturizer near the Big Sized Thorny Devil, and he crawls on to it.

"Miniaturize!" Aviva said.

And then the Thorny Devil was brought back to his normal Thorny Devil size.

"Want a lift little buddy?" Martin picking him up.

The Komodo's tongue flicks at Chris' ear.

"Oh... sorry we didn't forget you." Chris said. "Now for the Komodo."

But then there was a beeping sound and they looked and saw the Miniaturizer's battery is low.

"Uh oh, the Miniaturizer needs recharging!" Said Aviva.

"Well, we gotta find Zach." Chris said and brings out a Komodo Dragon Power Disc. "And having a giant Komodo Dragon tagging along isn't a good idea. We'll come back for you bud. Hope you don't mind me using your Komodo Dragon powers. Insert Komodo Dragon Disc." He inserts the Komodo Disc. "Touch Komodo Dragon." He touches the Dragon's snout. "Activate Komodo Dragon Powers." He pressed the Activation button.

The activation button showed a picture of the Komodo Dragon, and then Chris was soon in a Komodo Dragon Power Suit.

"Now let's go get Zach." Chris said. "Hey, I almost look like Amber with Komodo Powers."

And then they went to the last section of doors. And the 7 dinosaurs begin to wander out of the Mansion.

"Looks like a Zach room to me." Chris said seeing pictures of Zachbots on the door.

They opened the doors, and peered inside.

"It's empty." Aviva said.

Amber and Blue sniffed the air, and can clearly smell Zach.

And they entered inside, and then Zach's evil laughter was heard.

"Welcome to my Halloween extravaganza." Zach stepping out from the curtains. "Let's start the show!"

Zach then pushed a button on a remote.

And then a howling sound and a thunderous sound was heard.

"What is it?" Aviva asked.

Zach steps aside, and then a Goblin Shark ghost appeared from the curtain. As well as a Yeti Crab ghost, and an Angler Fish ghost.

"It's ghosts!" Sani cried.

"Meet Halloween bot, ghost edition." Zach said.

"Remember, ghosts aren't real." Chris said as the Goblin Shark and Angler fish ghost flew around them. "We should be able to get rid of them."

Chris tries swatting at them to make them vanish. But it didn't work.

"Aw, can't claw them." Chris said.

Martin reaches to the Yeti Crab ghost.

"Can't grab them." Martin added.

Chris deploys the Komodo Dragon Jaw feature, and snaps through the Angler Fish ghost.

"Can't bite them." Chris added.

And then the Goblin Shark ghost was behind him, and Chris jumps and land behinds the group.

"How do you fight ghosts?" Chris wondered.

"I don't know... and they're everywhere." Said Martin.

"Ooooh, scared silly." Zach said and laughed evilly.

"What is going on?" Martin wondered.

And then Jenny, Ronan and Sani went up to the curtain.

"The ghost are coming from over here." Said Sani.

And as a Dragon Fish ghost appeared, the 3 kids opened the curtains and revealed a 18 foot tall robot. The robot had a few containers with animals. An Anglerfish, Yeti Crab, Dragonfish and Goblin Shark. And the head had a scary looking face.

"It's a Halloween Monster bot." Martin said.

"And look, Zach's got animals trapped in suspended animation." Chris seeing the animals.

And then the Monster bot raised it's left arm and then another ghost of a Goblin Shark emerged from the hand.

"The Monster bot is generating the ghostly apparitions!" Aviva said.

"And the ghostly voice is coming from... " Martin noticing.

A ghostly howl came from the robot's chest. And then they noticed inside the robot's head was Little Howler, who was making the ghost sounds and he looked sad of being in there. And behind the robot, was Wrecksy who was chained to the wall by thick strong chains and she roars trying to pull free.

"Little Howler and Wrecksy!" They all said.

And then Chris went up to the robot.

"We've got to save our animal friends." Chris said.

"Uh got a little problem here bro." Martin said.

Chris then saw Goblin was playing with the Activation button.

"Goblin reactivated me!" Martin said.

And then Martin glowed as the activation button frizzed. And then Martin started spinning as the Power Suit was getting messed up.

"I'm in some kind of Creature Power Suit malfunction." Said Martin. And Martin spins around again. "And I'm holding so many animals... "He starts spinnign around like mad.

And Zach laughed evilly.

"Enjoy all your transformations Martin." Zach said.

"Martin's vulnerable while that suit malfunctions and Zach knows it." Said Aviva. "I've got an idea." She then rushed off.

"This is why you shouldn't touch that button Goblin!" Martin cried.

Zach was enjoying this, but then Amber and Blue started to approached him with angry looks.

"Uh, nice lizards." Zach quivered.

But then Aviva appeared next to him in her costume of him.

"Hello me." She said in a Zach voice.

"Oh hello, nice costume." Zach said.

"Thanks me." Aviva said.

Amber and Blue then turned to Aviva.

"Wait a minute... You're not me." Zach realizing something. "I'm me."

The 2 Raptor were getting confused and turned to the real Zach.

"No I'm me." Aviva said.

The Raptors turned back to Aviva now even more confused.

"No, I'm me!" They both said.

"Is this some kind of a mirror trick?!"

Amber shook her head trying to straighten her eyes. And then the 2 Zachs started moving so fast and made monkey sounds. But it didn't last long when the fake goatee and the hairband fell off Aviva.

"Uh oh." Aviva said nervously.

"You!" Zach yelled.

"Time for reinforcements." Chris said and then rushed off somewhere.

And then he came back and was riding on top of the Mega Komodo Dragon.

"Komodo Dragon Power!" Chris cheered. "Let's go rescue our friends."

And then they charged towards the robot.

"No!" Zach yelled.

"Bring it on!" Chris said as the Monster bot took a fighting stance. "Your ghosts are no match for Komodo Dragon Powers. Let's show him buddy. Hold him off!"

The Mega Dragon rears on his hind legs, and the 2 giants wrestled each other as Amber and Blue started attacking on the sides of the robot. And then Chris leaps onto the robot and opens the head freeing Little Howler.

"Hey Little Howler." Chris picked him up. "I've got ya." And then there was an Anglerfish. "Martin, catch!"

He then tosses the Wolf pup, And Martin quickly caught him.

"Gotcha bubby!" Martin said.

And then his Power Suit started flashing.

"It's happening!" Martin said.

And then the Power Suit flash.

"Activation complete." Martin said with glowing eyes. "Arms of an Aye-Aye. Paws and claws of a Jaguar. Legs of a Gila Monster. Woo... haha, grabby tail of a Spider Monkey! Protective armor of a Thorny Devil. Yes!" And then Martin howls with a Wolf headset of the Power Suit. "And howl of a Wolf! Got that from you Little Howler." And he also has the wings of a Bat.

And then Aviva appeared next to him and out of her costume.

"It really is a creepy cool Power Suit!" Aviva said.

"Oh yeah, really creepy cool." Martin said.

"Glad you like the new Power Suit!" Chris yelled. "But remember me?"

The Monster bot was now holding Chris in it's grasp and holding the giant Komodo Dragon at bay. The 2 almost looked like Gipsy Danger fighting the Otachi from Pacific Rim.

"A little help here?" Chris trying to pull free.

"Oh yeah!" Martin said. "Coming bro!"

And then Martin lands on the robot as well as Blue and Amber clawing and biting the sides of it.

"You're not ruining our Halloween." Martin holding on to the robot's head.

"Fight, fight... use your scary powers!" Zach called to the robot.

"Martin look out!" Chris warned.

Martin quickly holds the left arm with his Spider Monkey tail before it hits him.

"Spider Monkey Power!" Martin holding it.

"Komodo Dragon Power!" Chris jumps onto the robot.

Halloween's over for you." Martin said.

And then Martin reaches in with a Jaguar paw. And then pulls out the main wiring, and the robot turns off.

"That's, creepy cool Creature Power!" Martin cheered.

And the Robot powers down.

"Time to go Anglerfish." Chris grabbing the container with the Anglerfish.

"You're free Goblin Shark." Martin grabs the Goblin Shark's container.

"I got ya Seasquatch." Chris grabbing the container with Seasquatch.

"Let's go Dragon Glow." Martin grabs Dragon Glow's container.

And then they headed out with their animal friends.

"Stop!" Zach yelled. "Those animals give my ghost generating robot it's power!"

And then suddenly Wrecksy clamps down her bone crushing jaws on the robot. And then starts tearing it apart like it was a chew toy for her.

"Halloween is ruined." Zach whined.

"No Zach, Halloween is just beginning." Chris said.

And then there was a beep.

"Miniaturizer's recharged." Aviva said.

She then toss the Miniaturizer under the giant Komodo, and turns on.

"And miniaturize!" Aviva said.

And then the giant Komodo was back to a 10 foot Dragon.

"Time for our Halloween party with our creepy cool creature friends." Martin said.

* * *

At the entrance of the Mansion, The Wild Kratts, kids, and Raptors and animals begin to leave the Mansion.

"Come on guys!" Martin said.

And then everyone came outside and walked over to the Tortuga.

And then Zach got to the entrance.

"Those Wild Rats." Zach crossed his arms.

And then, Paisley appeared, and then went up to him with a bill in her hand.

"What's this?" Zach grabbed it.

"My paving bill." Paisley answered.

And then she walks away.

"Aw... worst Halloween... ever!" Zach whined.

And then Zach felt the ground shook and heard a growl behind him.

"Uh oh!" Zach quivered.

He then starts running as Wrecksy bursts through the wall, and Zach trips off his feet. And he quickly got up, and starts running away screaming his head as Wrecksy snaps her jaws. And then he turns knocking down a streetlight, and into a stance. And then lifts up and lets out a thunderous roar.

And then Wrecksy begins to head out, into the night.

And on the street, Zach dropped his remote by accident. And then her left foot stomps on it, and her foot lifts up as it was now crushed. And Wrecksy heads out into the night.

* * *

Meanwhile, after airlifting the Mosasaurus back to the ocean. The Wild Kratts were having their Halloween party. Along with their animals friends.

 _Do Bats and Snakes and Spiders make you shiver and shake_

A Milk Snake slithers aside of a Jack-O-Lantern.

 _Or do you think that scary animals are just really great_

 _Animals both big and small and even between_

 _Those creepy cool creatures of Halloween_

 _Creepy and cool_

 _Creepy and cool_

 _The coolest creepers we've ever seen_

 _Are the creepy cool creatures of Halloween_

On top of the sunroof, Little Howler howls out under the Full Moon, and off in the distance Wrecksy roars.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Have a creepy cool Halloween folks!**


End file.
